Teething Tyke
by darkmystress00
Summary: Beth is Daryl's nanny.


"This kid screams more'n anything." Beth's head jerked over to the doorway where her employer stood, making her heart beat faster. Daryl Dixon was a man Beth had only ever seen around town in passing. He'd always had the mysterious air about him that made Beth itch to get to know him, but she really never had a cause. So, you could imagine the surprise when he'd shown up at her daddy's farm practically begging her for help with his nephew. The baby in her arms wriggled and screamed and her eyes darted back down to him, bouncing him lightly. It didn't help with the screaming.

Daryl grimaced at the pained cry coming from the little tyke's mouth. Thomas was his nephew, and Daryl still couldn't believe Merle had been stupid enough to knock up a woman, but that was how he found himself in charge of a seven month old. Daryl had been minding his own business when a woman he'd barely recognized had pounded on his door, babbled something about his brother's "fuck up" and how she wasn't going to be responsible for it any more. She'd shoved the baby into his arms and dropped the diaper bag and little case of clothes at his feet and walked away. It had taken Daryl all of two seconds (about as long for the kid to start screeching) to realize he didn't know dick about being a dad, and seeing as how Merle was locked up (again) he knew there wasn't going to be any help on that end.

The first thing he'd done was call Rick and ask him what the hell to do. Rick had come over, clapped him on the shoulder and given him the address for his nanny from when Judith was itty bitty. Daryl had made a bee-line for the farm on the edge of town as soon as Rick had left. The second he'd clapped eyes on Beth he felt all sorts of uncomfortable. He'd seen her around town every now and again, but she was a teenager, a child. Now, as she answered the door, he realized it had been a bit longer than he realized since he'd seen her, or maybe he just simply hadn't been paying attention. She was full grown, and looking between him and Thomas like he was crazy. He'd mumbled out his dilemma and nearly sighed in relief when she'd cradled the baby to herself, bouncing him slightly to try to calm him. From that moment on, that was all she wrote. Beth was an almost permanent fixture in his and Thomas's life…which led to his current problem.

Daryl was finding it extremely difficult to ignore how he felt about his little nanny. She was kind, and sweet, and a little spitfire. She could match his surly nature and soothe him on a particularly bad day. She was great with Thomas and took no bullshit from anyone. And she'd gotten some bullshit from others when she'd agreed to nanny his little nephew for him. A lot of ugly sneers from those in town who knew exactly what it meant to be associated with a Dixon. Some snide comments about how maybe Thomas wouldn't be doomed even given his blood. The minute the older lady had uttered that statement, Daryl hadn't known what bomb had exploded. Beth had called out the mean old harpie, citing her own failed family history, and causing her to leave off in a huff and flurry. Daryl had been impressed and awed watching her go all protective mama-bear for his kid. He'd never worried about her after that, and that was nearly four months ago.

Now Thomas was seven months old, and teething. He spent more time screeching and crying in pain than anything else. Cold wash clothes, teething rings, Beth's fingers, nothing worked to sooth the little guy. Beth sighed as she bounced Thomas on her hip. "He's teethin'." She responded tiredly. "I tried everything else. Today is just an extra hard day…and it doesn't help that he's out of medicine." She sighed as Thomas let out a particularly loud shriek. Daryl grinned at her. "What?" She quirked her eyebrow as she watched him. She loved that small grin he gave her. He had a great smile (on top of being amazingly attractive) and she treasured every single one that he threw her way.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box that Beth instantly recognized. "I stopped by the store on the way home from work. When you text me and said you were out, I knew you'd need more…so here ya go." She beamed at him, stepping forward with Thomas. She watched as he opened the box and pulled out the little tube of magical mouth numbing elixir. He squirted some on his finger and then slathered it on Thomas's gums. It took a few seconds before his crying stopped, but Beth and Daryl nearly sighed when instead of crying he let out a little giggle.

"You are amazing, you know that?" Beth sighed as she leaned up, without thinking, and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. She felt her face flush bright red in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she'd just kissed him. "I'm going to go put him in his bouncer." She breathed before quickly darting past him to go put a very happy Thomas down in his favorite bouncer. Daryl watched her go, his ears burning, as his mind whirled a mile a minute. He couldn't lie to himself about what the simple, innocent kiss had done to him. And he couldn't lie and say he didn't want more of them, in decidedly less innocent ways. He turned on his heel and followed her silently, watching as she set Thomas down and gave him his favorite toy. She turned and jumped a little at seeing Daryl standing behind her. "Alright, well Thomas is all set for the evening. I'll just be going…" She trailed off. It was part of their routine. She'd watch Thomas while Daryl worked, and he'd take care of Thomas while he was home (practically living on the phone with Beth when he had questions.)

"Stay?" Daryl breathed, and Beth's eyes flicked up to him. "I'm just makin' spaghetti for dinner, would you wanna stay?" she was silent as she listened to him. Weighing her options in her mind. Daryl waited with bated breath for her answer.

"I'd love to stay." She answered, giving him one of those bright smiles that made his stomach twist and flutter like a million butterflies. She stepped up towards him, invading his personal space. Without thinking he reached out and twined his fingers with hers, a rare full smile on his face.

"Good, I'm glad."


End file.
